Inseparable
by harrypotterpokemonfangirl
Summary: Ender has quit the program. Any hope they had in destroying the buggers is lost. All training at Battle School and Command School has stopped. All cadets have been sent home back to Earth. Ender and Petra have been inseparable since they arrived back at Earth. And nothing and nobody will ever break their bond together. Cover credit to @bookgeek001
1. Ender is My All

Inseparable

An Ender's Game FanFiction

Cheyenne Henline

2/9/15 (Written) 2/10/15 (Typed)

Petra's POV, 9:00 P.M., Greensboro, North Carolina

Recently all training in Battle School and Command School has stopped. The International Fleet has stopped all future attacks on any bugger planets and colonies Ender quit the program. Ender was their best hope. And now, since he quit the program, all hope is lost. Though, like Ender said, if the buggers haven't come back in 50 years, they may never come back.

The International Fleet has recently passed law that nobody is allowed out of their homes last 8:00 P.M. Nobody is allowed to be back out until 7:00 A.M. the next morning. It's 9:00 P.M. I'm currently walking to Ender's house. Yeah, yeah, I know there's a law about that, but in the current state that I'm in, I really don't care. Ender is the only person who seems to care about me. He makes my life worth living. Of course, I had other friends, but Ender stuck out. Ender is the one who is always there. I am in love with Ender Wiggin.

Recently, I've gone into a deep state of depression. I went into depression when I realized my parents no longer loved me. No, that isn't fair. Of course they love me, they just no longer care for me. Though, why would I expect them to? I haven't seen them since I was 6, and I am now 13. I haven't seen them in 7 years. Of course they would no longer care for me. However, it is still immensely depressing to me. Ender helps me cope with this and all my other issues, even though he has enough problems. He's the only one who helps me cope with this. I sneak over to his house every night. I sleep there, and I sneak back to my bedroom every morning.

I finally reached his house at about 9:45 P.M. His family has full awareness that I go there every night. They welcome me with open arms. They will always offer me food before Ender and I go up to his room. I always graciously accept whether I'm hungry or not. I went in through the back door, as a I always did, to avoid any more exposure than usual. Today, Mr. and Mrs. Wiggin had a small bowl of soup ready for me. I slowly ate the soup, and after I finished, I put my bowl in the sink and walked upstairs with Ender.

Once we were in his room, he climbed on top of his bed, and I sat on a stack of blankets in the corner on the floor. We talked for hours. Sometimes we talked about the cold, hard realities of life, sometimes we talked about our friends at Battle School, and other times, we talked about meaningless things that had no point to them. It was truly quite nice.

Around 11:00 P.M., we went to sleep. Ender offered to let me sleep in his bed and he would sleep on the floor. I refused. I didn't want him to have to be uncomfortable. I curled up in a ball on the stack of blankets, covered up with one of the blankets, rest my head against the wall, and fell asleep. Around 2:00 A.M., I woke up screaming from a nightmare. Mr. and Mrs. Wiggin didn't hear me, and Peter just didn't bother to get up. However, Ender and Valentine got up and comforted me. Valentine held me and calmed me down while Ender went and made me a glass of hot milk. Strawberry, just how I like it. My nightmare was the same one it had been since I came back to Earth. The same one where Ender, Bean, Alai, and Bernard die in a battle with the buggers. Then I'm left all alone. With nobody. Just me left to grieve. Not a single person here with me. It scares the living daylights out of me. When I wake up, I am always relieved to see Ender fast asleep on his bed. I thought Ender was asleep, but apparently he wasn't. He noticed me shaking in the corner. I crawled into bed and he put his arm around me. I was crying, but he would wipe the tears away. Eventually we fell asleep. He must've fallen asleep after me; he was still awake as I fell asleep.

I heard voices around 5:00 A.M. I didn't bother to wake up. Ender was already up. He would stay with me until I woke up. I tried to fall back asleep, but it didn't work. About 10 minutes later, we heard shouting. I held onto Ender as tight as I could and he held onto me as tight as he could. There was more screaming and shouting, followed by thumping. I started crying in fear, and Ender held me and comforted me. That's when Colonel Graff and Major Anderson walked in.


	2. Petra

Inseparable (Chapter 2)

Cheyenne Henline

12/10/15

Ender's POV, 5:15 A.M., Ender's house in Greensboro, North Carolina

I was holding Petra as tight as I could. There was screaming and a lot of noise going on downstairs. After everything that's happened to her, something like this is really traumatic for her. I could tell she was afraid by how tight she was holding me. I held her back. If it was up to me, I would never let her go. Then, the thumping started. Petra started crying harder than I had ever seen her before. I would do anything to make me the one in pain instead of her. She doesn't deserve this. She's my everything and it kills me to see her like this. After about 5 minutes, Petra was still crying really hard. I pressed my mouth against her cheek and started singing to her. Her crying let up just a little. There was more screaming and thumping, and once again, Petra started crying out of fear. I immediately held her tighter. I let her lay her head on my chest. That'd when Colonel Graff and Major Anderson barged into the room.


	3. I'm Not Weak

Ender's POV, 5:30 A.M., Ender's House in Greensboro, NC

Colonel Graff ordered me to let go of Petra and get out of bed immediately. I refused. Petra, however, got up. As broken and as beaten down as she was, she still followed orders. I may have been the I.F.'s best hope, but Petra is the better soldier here. She is the best soldier you will ever find, no matter where you look. Since she got up, I decided to get up too. Graff started yelling at me. "Ender Wiggin! Just because you couldn't take the pressure of Battle School, you quit! Just because you run into something you think you can't handle, you quit?! Ender, the world is at stake here! All of humanity can be destroyed because of your stupid choice! What is wrong with you?! Everybody on the International Fleet believed you could save the world, including me and Major Anderson here! You've let us all down. I guess we all were wrong about you. You could've been a hero. Now, there's no hope. Your choice can possibly destroy us, Ender."

Major Anderson just stood there in awe. She had a solemn look on her face. I decided right then that Major Anderson wasn't a bad person. She's just really good at her job. Graff on the other hand, has never been here to help all the cadets at Battle School and Command School. He wasn't here to help us. He was just using all of us as part of his scheme to destroy the buggers. Then I realized. The buggers weren't the enemy. Graff and all his lackeys at Battle School were. After a few minutes, I finally processed what Colonel Graff was yelling at me about. I just stood there for a moment, just thinking about what I was going to say when- "Wiggin!" Graff screamed at me. "Are you so focused on yourself and your problems that you can't form a coherent response when someone is speaking to you?!" Then I started screaming and ranting.

"I quit the program because I couldn't deal with the pressure anymore! And don't say I'm weak because I'm not. I just couldn't cope with everything you were throwing at me! It wasn't just me you did this to! You did it to so many others! Look what it's done to Petra! She's broken and it's all your fault! I'm not okay with ANYBODY hurting her. YOU are the reason she is like this. I don't appreciate the scum of the Earth like you being in my house. Please leave right now. Wait, why am I asking you to leave? This is my house. Get out of my house right now!" The small smirk painted across Colonel Graff's face instantly faded away. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Don't expect me to be to be threatened by some little pissant of a 12-year-old." Once he was halfway out the door, I said in an unwavering voice, "I don't expect you to be threatened by a pissant of a 12-year-old, such as myself, but I do expect you to whine to all of your little friends at the I.F. headquarters like a little 2-year-old because things didn't go your way." Graff turned back around slowly, glared at me and Petra, then left.

At this point, Petra was crying really hard. I went over to her, all curled up in the corner, and gave her the most warm and comforting hug I could. Major Anderson had a solemn look on her face for a second, had a moment of thought, then walked out of the room for a brief moment. About 3 minutes later, she came back with Valentine following closely behind her. Major Anderson knelt down next to where I was sitting and whispered quietly in my ear, "Ender, please come with me. I need to talk to you. Let Valentine comfort Petra for a little bit." I nodded in response. I got up on my knees, kissed Petra lightly on the cheek, stood up, and followed Major Anderson out into the hallway. Before we went into the hallway, Anderson first turned to Petra and said, "Petra, I'm so sorry all this has happened to you. You don't deserve this. I'm so so sorry, Petra." Petra didn't say anything in answer, but a small 'thank you' formed on her lips. Valentine then sat down next to Petra and Major Anderson joined me in the hallway. She started speaking straight away. "Ender, I'm so sorry about Graff. He's about as useful as a fart in the air conditioning. I'm sorry about what he said, but I know he's not sorry for saying what he did. You don't deserve this and neither does your family and neither does Petra. I hope all of this blows over soon for everybody. Farewell for now, Ender. Before I leave, however, I need to talk to your parents and explain everything that has happened. Farewell, and best wishes to you and your friend and family, Ender." Major Anderson went down the stairs and started explaining everything to my parents.

I peered into my room and was relieved to see that Valentine was able to calm Petra down. I walked into my room and joined the two of them. Two of the most important people in my life. I was singing to Petra while Valentine played with her hair. We even played some card games which we never did anymore. I loved it. As happy as I was to spend quality time with Petra and Valentine, I just kept thinking and worrying that what happened today with Graff and the International Fleet isn't over yet. Maybe I just need some sleep.


End file.
